Furiously Futile Fireworks
by LemonTree956
Summary: Yoruichi tried to warn her, but Kukaku wasn't going to hear it. If Ichigo and his friends wanted to use her cannon to break into the Seireitei, then it was going to cost him. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

 **Furiously Futile Fireworks**

* * *

"But Kukaku…" Yoruichi unsuccessfully tried to interrupt.

"I don't want to hear it, those are my terms!" Kukaku yelled in response, her anger quickly rising to the surface.

Yoruichi had been arguing with her for the past hour and finally her patience had broken, "Fine! But don't blame me for the consequences!"

Kukaku scoffed as Yoruichi walked away in her cat form.

Later that evening when everyone had gone to sleep at the Shiba compound, Ichigo softly rapped on the door to Kukaku's bedroom.

"Come in," he heard her voice say on the other side of the screen door.

Ichigo nervously slid the door open and all the blood rushed to his face when he saw a naked Kukaku lying on her bed, smoking her pipe. He was unable to string together any words, which only seemed to annoy Kukaku.

"You know the deal, and since you showed up then hurry up and get to work, or are you just wasting my time?" Kukaku questioned as smoke was blown out of her nostrils like a fuming dragon about to incinerate its prey.

Ichigo remained rooted on the spot, his nerves preventing him from moving let alone speaking to the buxom brunette.

"Well don't just stand there, get those clothes off already!" she all but yelled.

Ichigo gulped fearfully but slowly began to remove his Shinigami garb. His clothes fell to the ground and while he hesitated with his boxers, those too eventually joined his pile of clothes on the floor. He felt very exposed, embarrassed, and twice as nervous.

So caught up in himself he never noticed Kukaku leaving her bed and only noticed her when he felt her fingers wrap themselves around his flaccid cock, causing his entire body to stiffen.

"Relax kid, just enjoy the ride," she berated before her mouth engulfed his member.

Her hand firmly gripped his cock and stroked it slowly, while her mouth bobbed back and forth. Smoke was exhaled from her nostrils as her tongue swirled across his length and in circles around the head of his shaft. His cock quickly began to fill with blood, growing in thickness and in length until he couldn't imagine it getting any harder. Kukaku removed her mouth from his length with a resounding pop before taking another drag from her pipe.

"Lay down kid," she ordered and pointed at her bed.

Ichigo obediently walked over to her bed and laid down.

As he stared up at the ceiling he felt the bed shifting in weight and watched in amazement as Kukaku straddled his waist. Her pale skin was without a blemish and was absolutely radiant as the lit candles in her room reflected off her smooth skin.

She grabbed hold of his length and began rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance. She was extremely wet as he could feel her juices begin to run down his shaft and onto his heavy balls. Kukaku took another drag from her pipe before impaling herself entirely with his cock. Ichigo gasped in pleasure and Kukaku groaned in satisfaction, exhaling smoke from her nostrils as she reveled in how much Ichigo was stretching and filling her insides.

"You've got two hands kid, use them," Kukaku groaned as she began to bounce up and down on Ichigo's throbbing cock, absolutely drenching it in her fluids as her arousal and pleasure continued to climb.

Ichigo had been so lost and absorbed in how good it felt to be inside Kukaku he hadn't really thought to do anything but lie there and enjoy the experience. He brought his callous hands up to Kukaku's well-endowed chest and began to firmly squeeze and massage her large breasts, his fingers occasionally pinching her nipples which she seemed to enjoy as he earned several moans from her lips.

By now Kukaku was bouncing fiercely on Ichigo's throbbing cock, her hot and tight walls wrapping around his length, enveloping his shaft as it continued to penetrate her entrance. The head of his cock was just barely teasing her womb and she was squeezing her walls every time she lifted herself up, before relaxing and slamming down against his pelvis.

Ichigo moved his hands from her breasts to her hips and helped the female Shiba to ride his thick and heavy cock, her fluids running down his length, drenching his large balls, before pooling below and soaking the sheets.

"Kukaku…I'm about to…" Ichigo groaned out with great difficulty as his pleasure had spiked and caught him completely off guard.

She responded with a hard slap to his face as she rode his cock with even greater speed and ferocity.

"Not yet you're not," she growled, riding and grinding his length like a wild animal as she began to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples.

While momentarily distracted by her harsh slap to the face, trying to delay his climax was like trying to stop a river coming through a broken dam. The question of pregnancy in soul form didn't even cross his mind as he instead brought one of his hands to her crotch and began to rub her clitoris with his thumb.

Kukaku clenched her walls around his cock and Ichigo's attempts to delay the inevitable had failed as his cock swelled in size and with an almighty groan of pleasure his balls pulsed and a river of cum flooded Kukaku's womb. When Ichigo's climax arrived he unintentionally pinched Kukaku's clitoris which apparently all she needed to fall off the edge and not but a moment later, as she felt Ichigo fill her passage with his hot and potent seed, her walls clamped down on his cock and her own fluids mixed with his as she gushed everywhere. Her breath was caught in her throat as she was paralyzed by the indescribable orgasm that wracked her body, made all the more pleasant as Ichigo continued to pulse and fire more and more of his load.

After what seemed like minutes, Ichigo finally ceased in filling her insides and his length slowly began to soften before Kukaku took a long drag from her pipe and as she exhaled, removed herself from atop his length, unplugging her womb and allowing his massive load to spill down onto his cock. She leaned down and began to lick and suck his sensitive cock, ingesting all of his cum and cleaning his length.

She stretched her arms, getting the kinks out of her back before looking down at him and saying, "You and your friends can use the cannon tomorrow…now beat it."

Ichigo, suddenly back to his nervous and scared self, quickly gathered up his clothes and quietly left her bedroom.

Kukaku took a drag from her pipe before plopping down on her bed and promptly passing out.

A month had gone by since their midnight tryst and Yoruichi had paid Kukaku a visit at the Shiba compound. Yoruichi found the fireworks enthusiast sitting down against her purple pillows, but strangely there was no pipe in hand.

"Took you long enough to come pay me a visit," Kukaku remarked.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Yoruichi replied with a smirk as she sat down.

Kukaku scoffed as Yoruichi's sarcasm, looking away from her with an indignant expression.

"Will this sake change your mind?" Yoruichi quipped, revealing a jug to the Shiba.

Kukaku frowned, "I'm not thirsty."

Now Yoruichi was definitely worried, made even more dramatic when she began to inspect Kukaku from head to toe, her face only a few inches away. And then her senses discovered something, it was faint but definitely there, and as she looked at Kukaku with no pipe nor alcohol in hand, she pieced it together.

"You're pregnant!" Yoruichi all but screamed in shock.

Kukaku glared at her in response, "Why don't you tell the whole word while you're at it!" she screamed back.

Yoruichi dramatically looked from side to side as if anyone else was in the room before scooting closer to Kukaku and asking, "Who's the father?"

Kukaku bit her lip before muttering under her breath, "Ichigo."

Yoruichi's eyes just about bugged out of her head as she gasped in surprise. She cleared her throat and nervously looked back at Kukaku, "There's something you should know about Ichigo…"

Kukaku was especially nervous given Yoruichi's hesitancy and it was unbearable to endure the suspense, "What is it?" she growled out.

"I don't know how to say this but…he's your…" she all but whispered the last part.

"He's my WHAT!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do take requests for Bleach, Mass Effect, Dragon Ball Z, and Warcraft stories, but I do not write popular pairings; post a review or send me a private message of your request.**


End file.
